Muchos días con la Comunidad
by Eamane y Gilraen
Summary: [Por Eámanë Súrion]¡Hola!¡Fic de ESDLa terminado!¡Espero que lo disfruten!¡mucho humor!porfa,rr!¡Gracias!
1. Default Chapter

Fanfic de El Señor de los Anillos por Eámanë Súrion  
  
Muchos días con la Comunidad: 1er capítulo  
  
Dame el anillo....dámelo para poder gobernar...acabaré contigo y con el  
  
mundo entero....te atraparé y conseguiré el anillo...  
  
Frodo se sobresaltó y se sentó mirando a su alrededor. De pronto se acordó de que estaba en el Bosque Blanco, con Legolas, Aragorn, Sam, Arwen, Merry y Pippin, durmiendo bajo unos arbustos...pero desde que tenía ese dichoso anillo, no le dejaban de llegar pesadillas y visiones....  
  
–Señor Frodo, ¿ya se ha despertado? - Preguntó Sam, incorporándose- Ya está saliendo el sol; habría q ponerse en camino...  
  
–Mmmm..Ay, buenos días..- Dijo Aragorn, heredero del trono de Gondor, protector de Frodo- ¿Ya estáis todos despiertos?  
  
– Sí,yo por lo menos-Dijo el elfo rubiales.  
  
–Yo también , Aragorn- Dijo Arwen- Nos vamos ya, ¿no? Porque si esperamos más...  
  
–Hola, buenos días, ¿desayunamos?- Preguntó Merry  
  
-¡Eso! Huevos fritos y salchichas para todos – Apoyó Pippin sacando la sartén  
  
–No, no hay que perder tiempo- Respondió Legolas  
  
- ;_;Joooo...¿ y unos panchitos tampoco??- Preguntó Pippin  
  
–Eso,primo, que no pienso tener conmigo más el anillo- Dijo Frodo hastiado  
  
– No te preocupes- Dijo Aragorn pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros- ya estamos cerca...pero si nos retrasamos más, pasará –Añadió mirando a Merry y Pippin  
  
Los dos hobbits pusieron sonrisas angelicales y empezaron a recoger sus mochilas.  
  
–Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a Rivendell- Dijo Arwen montando en su caballo- Ya nos veremos. Frodo, suerte con el viaje.  
  
Y desapareció entre la niebla plateada.  
  
-^^ "eso sí que es una elfa...."- Pensó Aragorn  
  
–Bueno, vámonos ya- Dijo Legolas – Hay que llegar antes del anochecer al otro lado de las montañas  
  
–O.ô ¿Tanto??- Preguntó Sam- Es mucho...  
  
-...Oye,si no os importa ,mientras habláis, caminamos, ¿no os parece? Vamos, seríe lo lógico- Dijo Aragorn  
  
Después de unos minutos de silencio, comenzaron a andar. Ni siquiera el sol había salido del horizonte.  
  
-....Oh, no, ya empieza otra vez...- Susurró Frodo  
  
-¡¡MERRY, PIPPIN, VENIROS PARA ALANTE!!- Exclamó Aragorn, que estaba diez metros delante de Frodo  
  
-..."¡Mierda , maldito anillo..!...uy, qué mareo..."- Pensaba Frodo  
  
–Venga, que ya estamos al pie de la cordillera- Animó Legolas al pelotón  
  
–Ay....-Dijo Frodo, apoyándose en Sam  
  
-¡Señor Frodo! ¿qué pasa?- Dijo rápidamente Sam  
  
Aragorn se dio la vuelta, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque un dragón negro le empujó cordillera abajo.  
  
-¡¡JINETES NEGROS!!- Gritaron a dúo Merry y Pippin  
  
Legolas, que había agarrado al inconsciente Aragorn, empezó a disparar flechas.  
  
-¿Dónde llevo a Frodo?- Preguntó Sam a Legolas  
  
–Tendremos que ponerle a salvo en el bosque; está claro que hoy no podemos cruzar las montañas- Dijo Legolas cogiendo a Aragorn- ¡ Aragorn! Despierta,que yo no puedo cuidar a los cuatro hobbits sólo...y menos ahora, con los jinetes... 


	2. Primer Capítulo

Muchos días con la Comunidad: segundo capítulo  
  
-¡Legolas, aquí abajo!- gritó Merry- aquí no nos verán  
  
–Y, mientras ... ¿quién quiere desayunar? hay huevos, salchichas...lo que queráis, en definitiva- dijo Pippin  
  
-¬¬ NO: piensa cómo hacer para que toda la patrulla lleguemos bien- dijo Legolas echando a Aragorn en el suelo- ¡ Aragorn, Aragorn, despierta...!  
  
De repente sonó un ruido sordo: Frodo se había desmayado  
  
-¡SEÑOR FRODO!- exclamó Sam corriendo hacia él- ¡ Señor Frodo...!  
  
Legolas suspiró, y empezó a darle palmadas en la cara a Aragorn, que, según parecía, se despertaba.  
  
-¡EH! ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada con Frodo??- se quejó Sam  
  
-...¿cómo?...- preguntó Aragorn un poco ido  
  
-¡Aragorn!...no, estate quieto ,tienes una herida bastante grande en la cabeza...- le dijo Legolas buscando un cacho trapo en uno de sus bolsillos  
  
-...pero,¿ qué pasa con Frodo..? - Preguntó Aragorn, ya normal  
  
-¡Que no te levantes!- replicó Legolas poniéndole el trapo con agua en la cabeza  
  
–No....lo digo en serio, Legolas, ¿qué pasa??- Preguntó Aragorn  
  
–Nada, de momento, preocúpate por ti- siguió diciendo Legolas  
  
-¡EH, ELFO,QUE ME AYUDES!!- gritó desesperado Sam  
  
-¬¬ Ya voy, ya voy....Ahora vuelvo, Aragorn ....NO TE MUEVAS, ¿entendido? No seas cabezota- le dijo Legolas  
  
-¿ Pero qué pasa??¡¡ RESPÓNDEME!- reclamó Aragorn, cogiendo a su amigo del brazo  
  
A esto, el elfo se paro y le miró (¬¬) .Iba a hablar cuando Sam respondió por el:  
  
-Que se empezaba a marear y se ha desmayado, YA ESTA.- dijo  
  
–No es extraño...¿se fueron ya los Jinetes??- cuestionó Legolas mirando fuera- ....una pregunta, ¿donde se fueron esos dos?  
  
En eso, buscaron por toda la cueva y, en un rincón, encontraron dos criaturas comiendo..¡ POLLO!, y mirándoles empanaos  
  
-...em...¿un muslito?????- ofreció Pippin  
  
-¬¬ Os habíamos dicho que NO PARARÍAMOS para comer, y unas cuantas veces –dijo Legolas frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
– Bueno....pero ahora estamos parados, ¿no? habrá que reponer fuerzas...ya sabes...para las heridas –explicó Merry  
  
–U_U* En fin...- suspiró Legolas  
  
Pasados cinco minutos, la cueva empezó a vibrar fuertemente.  
  
- ...¡EH! Qué pasa...?¡Se escapan las salchichas! ¿quién es el gracioso?? –preguntó Pippin al tiempo que perseguía tres salchichas que se " escapaban" rodando- ¡Merry, coge la sartén y ayúdame!  
  
Mientras, Legolas había ido con Aragorn, junto a Sam y Frodo.  
  
–¿?¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aragorn. Fue a mirar fuera, abrió los ojos como platos, y gritó: ¡¡¡A SALIR TODOS!!¡¡TODOS,RÁPIDO!! ¡QUE INTENTAN DESTRUIR LA CUEVA!!  
  
-¿CÓMO?! –preguntó Legolas. Fue corriendo donde estaban Merry y Pippin (que al perseguir a las salchichas se habian alejado tres metros del fuego), los agarro y los sacó de la cueva.  
  
-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO,MIS SALCHICHAS!!!- fue el grito angustiado de Merry  
  
– No te preocupes, -snif-...- dijo Pippin en tono de despedida- seguro que quien se las coma y vea que son una delicia...¡¡ARDERÁ EN EL INFIERNO POR COMERSE MIS SALCHICHAS!!  
  
- ¡Vale ya!- protestó Legolas- ¡¡ARAGORN, corre!!  
  
Aragorn había vuelto a entrar y,cogiendo a los hobbits que quedaban, ahora salía corriendo de la caverna  
  
-¡VAMONOS!- dijo  
  
Al pasar una hora ,tras correrla entera completamente, pararon en un pueblo: Lothlòrien, un poco asfixiados. Allí, fueron a una posada para descansar. al llegar, metieron a Frodo en una cama....y a Aragorn en otra, pues el de la posada insistía en que necesitaba que le viera un médico.  
  
-¬¬ vale, ¿podemos comer ya?- preguntaron Merry y Pippin  
  
–U_U Sí, anda –respondió Legolas hastiado  
  
En la habitación de al lado se oían voces  
  
– Ya no necesito nada más, gracias – se le oía decir a Aragorn  
  
– Le voy a dar unos puntos, por si acaso – decía una chica  
  
-¡Que no, que no necesito puntos, leñe! Que cansina....y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a poner la camiseta, que no sé ni por qué me la he quit...!!!¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!¡¡ME LA HAS QUITADO TÚ!!!....¿¿para qué???....¿sabes? Me da igual. Me voy –dijo saliendo de la habitación. Vio a Legolas intentando disimular su sonrisa- ¿y tú qué?  
  
–Nada....ya tenemos a la Reina de Gondor, ¿no?  
  
-¬¬ oh, sí, me he declarado ahora mismo. No tenía anillo, pero me declaré con una rosquilla, que, aunque no lo parezca, sirven de mucho ,porque tampoco era plan de írselo a pedir a Frodo....- bufó Aragorn  
  
Legolas empezó a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
– O.ô Bueno, ¿y dónde está la gracia?- preguntó Sam  
  
De repente, aparecieron dos tíos: uno llevaba un muslito de pollo estilo puro, y el otro llevaba dos churros gordos (porras) estilo pistolas  
  
-O.ô -Aragorn, Legolas y Sam se quedaron "pasmaos"  
  
-¡Oh, fijáos! – exclamó Aragorn-: ¡el Conde Churrejo y el Alcalde Pollo!  
  
Legolas y Sam se empezaron a reír de una forma descontrolada, tanto que parecían psicópatas  
  
Merry (el Conde Churrejo) y Pippin (el Alcalde Pollo) se quedaron tiesos y después, también se pusieron a reír, pero Pippin, como tenía el muslo, casi se ahoga  
  
De la habitación de al lado salió la chica que había estado atendiendo a Aragorn  
  
-¡Eh! ¿Qué tal está Frodo?- preguntó Sam  
  
– Bastante bien, pero sigue inconsciente- respondió ella  
  
– Ah...gracias- dijo Sam  
  
La muchacha se fue, y al pasar al lado de Aragorn, éste la miró con desconfianza, pero ella le sonrió.  
  
Al mirar a su amigo elfo, vio que se estaba partiendo de risa  
  
-¬¬ Bueno, estúpido, deja de reírte- dijo. Él no hizo caso- Bah, me voy a ver a Frodo –añadió, y se encaminó hacia la puerta 


	3. Tercer capitulo

Muchos Días con la Comunidad: Tercer capítulo  
  
-...¿Frodo? – preguntó entrando en una habitación azul celeste  
  
Entonces, entre las sábanas, vio unos rizos castaños oscuro  
  
-¿ Estás despierto? –Prosiguió Aragorn acercándose .Miró a la cara del hobbit y dijo- U_U deduzco que no  
  
En esto que Frodo comenzó a hablar  
  
-...destruir el anillo...no, matar a Aragorn...tenemos que impedir que Sauron gobierne...no, matar al elfo y al heredero a mis amigos mientras duermen...eso seria ser un jodio...- susurraba con voz nauseabunda  
  
Aragorn quedó un poco desconcertado ,pero al destaparle comprobó que tenía puesto el anillo. De un tirón de lo sacó y el mediano abrió los ojos asustado  
  
–Aragorn... qué...¿qué es lo que haces con el anillo?- preguntó  
  
–No, Frodo, ¿qué es lo que hacías TU con él?- dijo  
  
-¿¿¿YO???- se impresionó Frodo  
  
– Sí, decías...- empezó Aragorn  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y la chica que había estado "acosando a Aragorn" entró  
  
-¿ Ya se ha despertado?  
  
-¬.¬ no, esta dormido, ¿no ve como ronca?? –dijo sarcásticamente Aragorn  
  
-¬.¬ pues val...- empezó la chica  
  
De repente entró Merry diciendo  
  
-¡¡EH!¡ se te ha caído una teta! ... ten- dijo dándole el relleno  
  
- !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn se empezó a reír, y Frodo le siguió. Luego los siguió Merry y Legolas con Pippin y Sam, en el pasillo, continuaron.  
  
La chica se fue corriendo con toda la cara roja  
  
– Muy buena, Merry – dijo Pippin.- te has ganado...¡el hueso de mi "puro"!  
  
-¬.¬ oh, que honor, ¿de veras crees que me merezco tanto?  
  
- ^^U...Frodo, ¿estás mejor? –preguntó Legolas  
  
- Tenía puesto el anillo – dijo Aragorn en elfico  
  
*una cosa, lectores: cuando ponga la letra en negrita es que están hablando en elfico, ok? Ok*  
  
-¿?¿ y eso? - preguntó Legolas en el mismo idioma  
  
– Dice que él no se lo ha puesto- respondió Aragorn encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-¡ Eh!¿ qué decís? – preguntó Pip  
  
– Yo solamente se una palabra en elfico: pollo –aseguró Merry  
  
-¬.¬ ¿y eso que es? Cuestionó Sam  
  
-^^ Pollo ; así, si vamos a un restaurante elfico, tenemos pollo asegurado- dijo Merry  
  
-^O^ ¡POLLO!! – exclamó Pippin,al que le gustaba tanto el pollo que en vez de acompañar las comidas con pan, las acompañaba con alitas de dicho animal  
  
- ¬¬ bueno, basta YA de cachondeo- dijo Aragorn  
  
Sonó por segunda vez la puerta y apareció una chica con túnica blanca y pelo negro  
  
-^^ hola, soy la enfermera de esta habitación, ¿qué pasó con mi suplente??- dijo  
  
– Es que se le cayó una teta- respondió Pip ni corto ni perezoso- debió de ser la de leche XDDD  
  
-^^ oh, eso ya le ha pasado otras veces, jajaja. Por cierto: me llamo Sáhara- añadió  
  
– Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, Frodo y yo Pippin- dijo el último señalando a cada uno  
  
- vale...¿ ya estás mejor? Creo que sería mejor que os quedarais a pasar la noche ,para mas seguridad. Cuando lo halláis decidido, avisad – y se marchó  
  
Decidieron irse y acampar en un bosque cercano, para que en caso de que les encontraran, poder tener refugio  
  
Pasaron una noche tranquila, sin interrupciones de orcos, Jinetes Negros, o cualquier otra criatura peligrosa. Merry y Pippin, sin hacer ruido cogieron y a las seis de la mañana se pusieron a hacer el desayuno.  
  
Pasado un mes, todos habían sufrido las desgracias por culpa del anillo.  
  
Pippin y Merry ya no insistían tanto en comer, pues tratándose de seres tan insensibles como Aragorn y Legolas, era inútil.  
  
–Ay...- suspiró Frodo- ¿a cuanto estamos de Gondor??  
  
–A seiscientas millas- respondió Aragorn – supongo q nos llevará un par de días...  
  
-...¿vamos a hacer algo ahora??- preguntó inocentemente Pippin  
  
- No- sonrió Aragorn- ¿qué tienes pensado?  
  
– Hombre.. tenemos una ligera idea...- siguió Merry  
  
– Deja que lo adivine: ¿comer?- supuso Aragorn  
  
- ¡OH!¿ lo dices en serio?? Bueeeeeno, si insistes...- dijo Pippin, se sentó y sacó de atrás una sartén con salchichas  
  
-^^UU Lo sabía- siguió Aragorn. Frodo sonrió; era divertidísimo estar con Merry y Pippin  
  
– Te comportas como un verdadero rey- comentó Merry  
  
- ¬.¬ ¿quizá porque lo va a ser?- propuso Legolas  
  
-^^U...¿alguien ha visto a Sam? –preguntó Frodo  
  
- Creo que en el río – dijo Aragorn sentándose junto a Pippin  
  
– Vale, voy a buscarle- dijo Frodo  
  
-¡¡Grodo, zpega! Goy vontigo, gue genco ezg- intentó decir Merry  
  
-¬.¬ si quieres hablar con un cacho carne metido en la boca.. ¡¡PROCURA NO ESCUPIR!! – advirtió legolas Merry se levantó y se fué al río con Frodo. Al llegar, no vieron a Sam  
  
– se habrá ido ya – comentó Merry al tiempo que se acercaba a beber.  
  
Pero Frodo no estaba tan seguro: la mochila de Sam se hallaba a la vera del charco. 


	4. Cuarto Capítulo

Pero Merry se estaba hartando de agua  
  
- ¡Merry!- gritó Frodo- Ven, esto no es seguro  
  
-¿ Como que no es seguro?- preguntó Merry  
  
De repente, oyeron un rugido  
  
– Orcos...- murmuraron ambos Echaron a correr hacia el campamento, pero se detuvieron detrás de un matorral. Se oían pasos... Una mano agarro a Merry por el hombro, y antes de que pudiera gritar, le taparon la boca. En seguida le miraron unos ojos azules; era Aragorn.  
  
–Venid, hay una cueva por aquí- susurró-... ¿ Y Sam? -¿ no...estaba con vosotros?- preguntó Frodo  
  
–No...Legolas os a ido a buscar, justo cuando oímos el rugido- siguió susurrando Trancos  
  
– Pues no nos lo hemos encontrado- dijo Merry, poniéndose todavía la mano en el pecho del susto  
  
– Bueno, de momento vayamos con Pippin- dijo Aragorn empezando a moverse  
  
Al llegar a una hondonada vieron un hueco entre la hierba  
  
– Pippin, ya estamos aquí- le dijo Aragorn -...¿Pippin? -O.O...-Merry miraba la cueva por todos los rincones- Pip.. no estamos para juegos...-dijo con un poco de miedo Aragorn había salido con la espada en la mano y había subido la hondonada. Ya estaba por el bosque cuando oyó un ruido. Se acercó hacia allí, y al dar la vuelta a un árbol, vio a Legolas, Sam y Pippin, medio muertos, tirados por los suelos, llenos de sangre por todas partes.  
  
-!!- Aragorn miró a su alrededor, y, después de asegurarse de que no había ninguna trampa de orcos cerca, se acercó corriendo.  
  
– Legolas, viejo amigo....- murmuró- Pippin, por qué saliste del agujero?- siguió- Sam..¿ Cómo los voy a llevar a todos?  
  
Sin pensarlo, subió a sus hombros al elfo, y a los hobbits los agarro como pudo cada uno con un brazo he intentó correr. Pero pesaban mucho y lo dejó porque era imposible, (sobre todo con Sam, que come cocido para desayunar XDDDDD) Al llegar a la hondonada, como tenia los ojos medio cerrados del esfuerzo, no vio como un personajillo se acercaba y cogía a Sam para quitarle peso; un personajillo al que Aragorn distinguió como Frodo. Al llegar al hoyo, dejaron a todos tumbados bocarriba . Como no tenían nada para curarles, empezaron a hurgar en los bolsillos de Legolas. Aragorn encontró una gasa y también una botella de Whisky barato - bueno, creo que servirá para los tres... -dijo Entonces, el "farmacéutico" se movió y dijo:  
  
- bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer si no es así ? UU- y quedó inconsciente (nah, debe de ser el whisky XD) Al cabo de una hora, ya les habían limpiado lo que podían de las heridas (tratándose de chicos...) -¿ Qué vamos a hacer??¡ Hay miles de orcos merodeando por aquí! Y un hombre y dos hobbits no van a hacer nada por mucho que lo intenten- dijo Merry – además, con ellos tres, el anillo y todo eso ya tenemos bastante Tenemos que estar aquí hasta que se recuperen – dijo por su parte Aragorn poniendo al elfo cómodo- ...y espero que sea pronto...  
  
Frodo suspiró  
  
– De todos modos ahora no podemos ir a ningún sitio  
  
– Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? ¿comemos?¿ les damos de comer?- preguntó Merry  
  
– Por una vez estoy de acuerdo, Merry- dijo Aragorn cogiendo la mochila del hobbit. Encontró un cacho pan, algunas salchichas, un jamón de plástico, media tarta, un pollo y patatas Lays con aceite de oliva.  
  
– Ôo...- cogió el cacho pan y lo partió en tres trozos- tomar , ala  
  
Merry y Frodo asintieron cogiendo el pan  
  
– Ey, Frodo, ¿hacemos una carrera?? Quien antes se coma el pan gana el jamon de plástico. Mi concursante en Sam, el tuyo Pip, ok?  
  
–Vale  
  
Así que se acomodaron (o lo intentaron, al menos) al lado de los dos e intentaron que respondieran, menos Aragorn que había abierto la boca de Legolas y estaba metiéndole pan a puñaos( ojo: pequeñines, que si no, no hay quien se los trague XDDD)  
  
–Eh, Legolas- dijo- ¿ Como quieres que haga para que trages??!  
  
En esto, se acercó Merry, apretó de arriba a abajo la garganta del elfo he hizo que tragara  
  
– Así- dijo, y continuó con la carrera  
  
Aiya! Bueno, que les pareció este? Por lo menos a los que lo lean, que veo que muy poca gente.. bien, voy a contestar los review 's, asi que no se quejen....bueno. Ar, gracias por tu review, ya llegaras a leer lo del agua caliente, jejejeje...Arwen, a ti también muchas gracias por el tuyo grandecito, jejeje...y Gilran...em...¬¬ como vuelvas a hacer publicidad te hecho a Skrippy. Bueno, como ya no hay mas review's...pues a la mierda...que disfruten! 


	5. Quinto capítulo

Muchos días con La Comunidad: Quinto capítulo 

Cuando amaneció, Aragorn, Frofo y Merry estaban muy cansados, así que estaban todavía sobando. Legolas, que ya se había recuperado( **_toma no, todo el día poniéndole las vendas fresquitas_**), se fue a cazar, dado que tenia su hambrienta tripa reclamando comida .

Al rato, Sam y Pippin se despertaron.  
–Qué ha pasado?- cuestionó Sam- solo recuerdo lo de los orcos....  
–yo también –aseguró Pippin-...¿dónde esta el elfo?- dijo mirando toda la cueva

-¬¬ jo con el elfo- dijo Sam-¿ crees.. que le ha pasado algo???  
–No- dijo rotundamente Pippin

En ese momento (**_cómo no_**), una sombra grande entró por la abertura de la cueva; era Legolas, y traía un enorme ciervo a hombros ,para comer (**_las amantes de James, por favor, no se ofendan, es que un jabalí para seis...ya me entienden_**)

Quién quiere comer??- preguntó alegre el elfo- tengo hambre

Ô.Ô no me lo creo...- dijo Pippin- ¿TÚ tienes hambre?

¬¬ como si los elfos no comieran, mira este... –dijo él

bueno.. em...¿¿comemos? –preguntó Sam mirando golosamente al ciervo- yo lo corto

¬¬ si, con los dientes, no? Con los mundialmente conocidos por Los Dientes del Hobbit... –dijo Legolas

pues no, con una navaja, si te parece, majete –respondió Pippin

¡por fin!- dijo una voz detrás del trío. Una mano se posó en el hombro de Legolas

Aragorn, no me seas mariposón, no me seas mariposón- dijo Legolas quitando la mano de su amigo y dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa

Vete a la mierda , elfo asqueroso- dijo Aragorn, pero también sonrió- has vuelto.

Estaban haciendo una barbacoa crujientita (**_NdA: la-bar-ba-coa TIN la-bar-ba-coa TIN..._** )de ciervo, que olía muy bien, cuando una cabeza se movió.

-¡¡MERRY!!

-¡¡PIPPIN!!

Los dos medianos gritaron tanto que el elfo y el hombre les taparon la boca rápidamente

os van a oír los orcos!- dijo Legolas

Sí, callaos, insensatos!- dijo Aragorn

..oye.. clavao a Gandalf te ha salido, Aragorn- dijo Pippin

sí, se ha parecido mucho, jejeje, seguro que Frodo se hubiera reído

eh, es verdad, le tendremos que guardar un trozo a Frodo- pensó Legolas- menos mal que he cazado uno grande (**_no se enfaden, en serio.._** )

El caso es: ¿cómo? O.ô porque tenías tres costillas rotas...- dijo Aragorn- tan rápido se curan los elfos? A ver, levántate la camiseta ( **_tranquilos, no slash _**)

U-U Aragorn, no me pasa nada...

Por si acaso no correremos el riesgo- cortó Aragorn- venga, a ver que me lo crea ..hum...¿o tienes vergüenza? Jajajaja no tienes nada anormal, eh? Bueno, salvo alguna cosilla que no hayamos visto..  
-¡¡ARAGORN!!¨¨ ( **_ï eso se supone que es una carita sonrojadaUU _**)

Los hobbits rieron.  
–shhhh , callaos, chicos –susurró riendo Aragorn

¬.¬ no tiene ninguna gracia, Aragorn- dijo Legolas ofendido (**_que va a ser que no_**)

venga, considéralo como una pequeña broma, hacía mucho que no reíamos- se disculpó Aragorn

-¬¬ payaso- dijo Legolas, y tras unos minutos, empezó a reír

bueno, a comer!- dijo Sam cogiendo un buen trozo de carne

que aproveche- dijeron todos

mm! Que buena está ...- dijo Pippin- como recuerdo a nuestras salchichas...ÑAM

por lo menos este ciervo no se te ha quemado, como el de la fiesta de Vinadad- dijo Legolas con cierto sarcasmo

¬.¬ ¿te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ el que puso más leña para que ardiera más?- repuso Aragorn

porque tú no dejabas de decir que no asaba mucho- exclamó Legolas

sí, pero yo decía eso porque tú me habías dicho que pusiera esa leña- bufó Aragorn

¡pero porque te lamentabas de que no encontrabas!!¡ por eso te dije dónde había!- dijo Legolas

¡claro, si no hubieras gastado todo el montón que hice para hacer una hoguera..!!dijo Aragorn

¿y.. por qué pasó todo eso?- preguntó Merry

¬¬ porque el desdentado este me dijo que no me creía capaz- susurraron ambos

Al instante, Merry soltó una carcajada, Sam se reía por lo bajo y Pippin se esnifaba la cerveza y la pipa salía volando.  
–ole, Legolas, que bien nos ha salido la interpretación de cuando éramos jóvenes- dijo Aragorn intentado despeinar al elfo

la .. cuestión es... que lo estabamos preparando.. hace.. unos...días –dijo Legolas esquivando a Aragorn

¿desde hace unos días? Querrás decir años!- dijo Aragorn dejándole en paz- Legolas, esa memoria de elfo...

¬¬ oh, cállate ya- suspiró Legolas- so plasta, ¿ qué más dará?

¿alguien me deja un palo?- preguntó Pippin

UU toma,yo no voy a comer más...- dijo Aragorn tirándole el suyo- ..Sam, ¿dónde vas?

A ver si hay moras o algo- dijo saliendo

¬¬ ten cuidado...- le ordenó Aragorn- ..o si no, te acompaño . Legolas,ocupate de esos dos- le dijo llendo con Sam

...¿qué soléis hacer después de comer? –preguntó el elfo

esperar al entremes antes de la merienda- dijo como si tal cosa Pippin

UU "hobbits" –suspiró Legolas en su lengua  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
NdA: bueno!este que les pareció? (aunque la verdad,mucha gente ni lo miraU.U que suerte la mia) bueno,espero que se animen,porque humor no le falta,y ay que empieza el curso, hay que hacer un lado optimista,y yo estoy aki para eso,aunque parezca increible!!bueno,besos a todos! Y,por favor, r/r!


	6. Capítulo sexto

CAPÍTULO SEXTO 

-...¿ encuentras algo? yo he encontrado bayas –dijo Sam  
– estoy vigilando por si acaso- respondió Trancos  
-..jo, pues no tenemos ni para el postre... – dijo Sam ofendido señalando su palma donde contenía las frutas  
– pues nada, regresemos...- dijo Aragorn

al llegar, Merry y Pippin estaban aburridos en un rincón, y Legolas mataba el tiempo...,matando hormigas con flechas (NdA: ¬¬ que elfo más tonto...) y cogiéndolas cuando los insectos se morían

ya? No habéis tardado mucho- comentó cogiendo una flecha

¿ qué, tenemos para entremés? – preguntó Pippin levantando la cabeza

Pues..... la verdad es que no

Joooooooooooo.....

Bueno.... anda, el bello durmiente!!- dijo Merry

¬¬ anda, la pulga con rizos!!- protestó a broma Frodo

Se sentaron a charlar mientras Frodo comía su ración. Aragorn parecía muy animado, y Legolas había bebido una copa de más ( que no era ni una copa...)  
- .. Pippin y yo chorizamos unos petardos a unos niños humanos- comentó Merry. Pippin se partía de risa- y luego se los pusimos a Gandalf en los pies cuando se quitó los zapatos, JAJAJAJAJA!!se enfadó demasiado, solo teniamos 19 años!  
– ah, de eso me acuerdo- rió Frodo- fué cuando mi tio se entero y me regañó por salir con unos delincuentes como vosotros....  
– si, pues nosotros no somos menos, verdad, Leggie??- dijo Aragorn  
-¬¬ no me llames Leggie....  
– quiero saber... – dijo Pippin conteniendo las lagrimas  
– cuentaselo tú- dijo Legolas  
– un momento- dijo Frodo sonriendo- ¿ es que estabais los dos en el Bosque Negro?  
- si, y teníamos a su padre hasta las orejas, jajajaja- rió Aragorn

si, y a Galadriel también; se ponía hecha una fiera ,jajaja – dijo Legolas

si, pero solo porque le queme su vestido favoritoU – dijo Aragorn- pero lo dejo al lado de la hoguera!!

Oh, dios...- dijo Merry- para dormirse al lado del fuego O.O

Jejeje, no, ya no lo hago- sonrió Aragorn- pero porque voy a ser rey, que si no....

UU loco... bueno, ahora le toca a Frodo- dijo Pippin

Yo???? Jajaja, pero si yo me porto muy bien!! Yo no hago trastadas- sonrió el susodicho

es verdad el señor Frodo es un angel

..¬¬ em..hare como si no lo hubiera oido, Sam- susurró Frodo

ya,pero la juventud es la juventud- siguió Aragorn

Aragorn, yo no he hecho nada en mi vida...salvo salir con estos dos de juerga- señalo a Merry y Pippin- UU me emborraché, y me retaron otros hobbits a tomar chupìtos y..llegue a casa...a las ocho,me parece

Si,recuerdo que salia el sol- dijo Pippin

Ah!! Esa es la vez en la que me abriste la puerta con cara de orco!!- dijo Sam

¬¬ si, seria esa vez, si...

que hobbits tan inocentes- dijo Legolas

ya ves- dijo Aragorn- bueno, basta de charla, pongamonos en marcha!  
- me divertí mucho- comentó Pippin enrollando su manta  
– jejeje, tuvimos buena idea, elfo – dijo Aragorn pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo  
– oye... y ¿Legolas no hizo nada así? Era un ángel? -**_(aaaaangel de amor...xD que flipá estoy)_**preguntó Sam  
- ... oh, es verdad...- dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa de diablo mirando a su compañero- ¿Legolas? ¿ les cuentas alguna batallita?  
- ¬¬ no se de qué me hablas...  
– sí, sí, sí que lo sabes, y si quieres, te las enumero....- respondió Aragorn mirándole con una sonrisa tipo Sirius Black ( xD es la leche)  
- ¬¬ hay que llegar a Rivendell- dijo comenzando a andar el arquero  
– oh, ¿ cómo pude olvidarlo? – dijo sarcásticamente Aragorn – ya,pero por el camino, le explicarás qué hiciste de joven  
– olvídame- fue la mordaz respuesta de Legolas  
Hacia el mediodía, llegaron al sendero que conducía a Rivendell  
– hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí – suspiró Aragorn- no quisiera verlo cambiado...  
– O.ô ¿ por dónde es? – preguntó Pippin  
- ..Pippin, si miras a tu izquierda, tal vez veas una puerta de cuatro metros- dijo Frodo  
– sí- afirmó Merry- y custodiada, como se ve  
Legolas se acercó al encapuchado  
– Racso, ¿sigues siendo tú el que vigila? - preguntó en elfico Legolas  
- no - dijo por debajo de la capucha una voz femenina- ¿ quienes sois?  
- Legolas Greenleave - se adelantó Aragorn- ¿y la elfa guardiana?  
Al instante una cara surgió por debajo de la capucha, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes  
– Soy me llamo Gilraen, Gilraen Súrion- dijo mirando a Legolas- hola primito  
- ¡¡ANDA!!- dijo abrazándola él- cuanto tiempo! ¿ qué tal? Estas muy guapa...  
– Estoy crecida ¬¬ xD tú también estás muy guapo- y los dos sonrieron amistosamente

_**NdA: ¿ qué les pareció?( ¬¬ siempre pregunto lo mismo, que plasta soy)bueno, espero algún review por parte de ustedes, ya que saco los capítulos rápido, no se quejaran, no? ;; encima que me esfuerzo!! Aunque sean de una sola letra!! ME DA IGUAL!! Si solo es para saber si lo leen.. aunque se que no tiene demasiado éxito.. bueno, por lo menos lean los otros míos, anda, sólo por un favorcito de nada, ¿si? Bueno, sean buenos conmigo, por favor. ya me despido. Honren mucho a su/sus dios/es, eh?venga,cuídense1 hasta otra. Eámanë Súrion. **_


	7. Séptimo capítulo

MUCHOS DÍAS CON LA COMUNIDAD: SEPTIMO CAPÍTULO

-Ôo...Ejem ejem..- tosió Pippin  
–Legolas, por lo menos nos podrías presentar a las elfas mas guapas,no? –dijo Aragorn acercándose  
–Oo gracias**_(NdA: eso SUPUESTAMENTE es un sonrojo XD)  
_**– OK: esta es mi prima Gilraen Súrion  
- encantada- sonrió la elfa  
–Aragorn – dijo el susodicho  
Pippin, Merry, Frodo y yo soy Sam- dijo dijo el hobbit  
– Aiya!- Saludó Gilraen en elfico **_(NdA: para los que no aprenden idiomas xD)_**- Bueno, pasar, por favor. "AREDHEL! Abre la puerta"- grito al vigía de la torre  
– "por qué?"  
– "porque vienen orcos, no te jode" ¬¬- respondió  
- " vale,pues entonces ahi te quedas, buena suerte xDD" – y se abrieron con un chirrido las grandes puertas.  
–Hum..! –snif- -snif-huele bien! Sería una pena que después no se comiera, no..?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Pippin  
-¬¬ Peregin Took, tienes que esperar a que se te ofrezca!- le regañó Frodo  
– joo... encima que no quiero que se pongan mohosas..- se lastimó  
–XDDD Bueno, bueno..er.. Frodo, tampoco hay que decirle nada, nos parece muy bien que aprecien la cocina elfica- comentó Aredhel bajando de un salto y abrazando a su primo  
-¡JA!- exclamó Pippin delante de las narices de Frodo-... mejor me callo..-dijo viendo su cara

Eso que se huele desde una distancia vertiginosa son las lervas  
- Ay, que rico, Aredhel..- dijo Legolas- llevamos una semana a patatas Lays con aceite de oliva y a fuet de Casatarradellas....  
– xDD...  
– "¡¡Gilraen, Aredhel!!¿ por qué demonios siempre teneis que meter a desconocidos?! Estoy hasta las mismas trenzas!"- exclamó acercándose una elfa, al parecer joven, pero con el pelo blanco  
– "¡ no son desconocidos!"- se ofendió Gilraen  
– "eso! Ademas, a ti que mas te da?¡ pero mira! Te metemos tios buenos y te sigues quejando!"  
– "ademas, no somos nosotras SOLAS las que les mete..¬.¬ recuerdas una decena de elfos peregrinos que daban pena ????"  
- ¬.¬" no cambies de tem..."  
– "em.. perdona..."- interrumpio Aragorn- "no somos desconocidos"  
Ella le miro con cara rara  
– el primer hombre que veo que habla efico . que mono....por cierto, dime entonces quienes sois  
– Legolas Greenleave  
– O.O ¡¡LEGOLAS!!!!  
– ¬.¬ " ¡ siempre meteis a desconocidos!! pero yo no, porque soy ideal chupi de la muerte! !"- dijo con voz de pito Aredhel  
- ¬¬ "vete al infierno"- murmuro Eámanë  
– vale – y se marcho por una choza de la que salia el aroma de las lervas  
- oye ,¿ por qué ese cambio de look?  
– no se, simplemente, paso  
– Em... Bueno, me voy a presentar, porque ya es hora: soy Frodo Bolson- dijo confiado  
– Y vosotros?

-Pippin.. hambre  
–Merry.. Hambre  
-¬¬ "siempre igual"- suspiraron Legolas y Aragorn al unísono  
- OK, por aqui. Os daremos ropa y comida  
– justamente lo que necesitamos, que casualidad- dijo Aragorn  
– a mi que me quiten la ropa donde haya cosa "pa' jamar"- dijo Merry  
- ... yo quiero darme un baño...- dijo Sam  
- -snif- -snif-... si, ya huele un poco a pocilga – bromeo Legolas  
- ¬.¬ OK, indirecta captada- gruñó Sam  
- -snif- -snif-.. OH!- olieron Merry y Pippin- ¡ Dame mas pollo, dame, oh, oh, oh, yeah! ¡y ya veras como lo como, solo dame, dame!!- empezaron a cantar **_(NdA: la musica es la de la cancion de Mueve el ombligo, de Maria Jose e Irune ) _**– ¡Dame mas pollo, dame, oh oh oh yeah!  
- ....ô.O... em... casi no os gusta el pollo, eh?- sugirio Gilraen  
– jeje.. casi na'  
Pasaron unos dias espléndidos en Rivendell, e incluso Aragorn tuvo un liillo con Arwen **_( NdA: que, eso gusta mas, eh??? Pues siento deciros que cierta persona no me deja hacer lemon hasta que no sea mayor, asi que.. ¡SORPRESA! Se lo dejo hacer a ella que disfrutes!... aunque será un asterisco para el final del fic, y ni siquiera se si al final lo voy a subir.. UU ya vere... todo depende de que enviéis review's con vuestra opinión..) _**   
Llego el momento de irse, y las tres primas de Legolas (léase, Eámanë, Gilraen y Aredhel Elenna) fueron a despedirles a la puerta.  
– espero veros pronto en el trono ï - dijo Eámanë- a ambos, ¿entendido?  
– claramente, mi señora- rió Legolas- . a ver si Aragorn acaba de despedirse de Arwen.. miran hacia un lado y a lo lejos aparecen dos figuritas besandose ...  
– bueno, mucha suerte con el viaje- dijo Aredhel- que, seguramente tendreis, pero bueno ;) todo es poco  
– gracias- dijo Frodo con una sonrisa  
– un placer- siguio Gilraen  
– oye..¿ no nos dejarian un par de caballos, no?- pregunto Merry  
– no, iremos a pie; los caballos nos llevarian mas rapido, pero llaman la atencion- dijo Legolas  
- ¬¬ bueno, pues hazme un pincho moruno! Solo era una pregunta  
– bueno, iros ya. Cuidaos mucho. Namárië- dijeron a duo las tres hermanas.  
Y el viento llevo el aroma del atardecer hacia las nucas del grupo.  
  
**_ Nda: bueno, ya tengo el septimo, espero que les haya intrigado... aunque sea un poquito... bueno, ya me diran.. o eso espero, porque sino me suicido... bueno, quien pueda, ¿haria el favor de comunicarle a Arwen que lea este capitulo, por favor? Gracias. R/r please!_** **_¡cuidaos!_**


	8. Octavo capítulo

_**Muchos días con La Comunidad: octavo capítulo  
**_

Al rato, empezaban a subir una montaña ( **_NdA: xD¿se han fijado cuantas montañas hay en el fic? jajajajajajaja_**) para no tener que rodearla.  
– Venga- dijo Aragorn- Legolas, agarra a los hobbits. Mejor será que vayan delante, por si se caen.  
– vale- dijo Legolas, y empujó con cuidado a Merry y Pippin primero y luego a Frodo y Sam.  
– eh, eh, sin tocá'... – gruñó Sam  
-¬¬ oye,tu estas muy susceptible, no? Ô.ô - dijo el heredero de Gondor mirándole  
– UU es que me quedé sin probar el pavo...  
– U-U haberlo pedido!  
- ¬¬ me daba vergüenza!  
-U-U bueno, sigamos- dijo Merry- ..por cierto, Legolas, ya que vamos a pasar por El Bosque Negro, ¿ por qué no nos invitas?  
- shiiiiiiiiiii!!... ejem, ejem... no lo decía por mi, lo decía por Sam, para que probara el pavo- dijo Pippin  
- ¬¬ ya claro- repuso Legolas- pero como sirven banquetes y Sam no se lo puede comer todo, le ayudáis , no?  
- - bueno, si insistes....estoy lleno, pero no dejare que le pase nada a Sam- se relamió Pippin  
- ¬¬  
- XDDDD- rió Aragorn al ver la cara del elfo  
-¡EH,VENGA!- gritó Frodo unos metros más arriba- ¡Acamparemos en la cima si llegamos hoy!  
– o.o joe con el hobbit,¿ como subiste tan rápido?- Pippin alzó su mirada hacia su primo.  
Alcanzaron a Frodo y siguieron subiendo. Los cuatro medianos se resbalaban mucho, y por miedo a que se cayeran, buscaron una cueva por allí dejándoles en un pequeño descansillo.  
– Qué, Legolas, ¿encontraste algo?- preguntó Trancos  
– sí, me topé con un troll- dijo el Hojaverde  
- ¬¬ de refugio, cabeza de alcornoque  
- ..ah! no, ¿y tú?  
– Tampoco.... ¿qué vamos a hacer?esta tormenta de nieve impide todo, y no podemos acampar el descansillo donde estan porque apenas mide tres pies- rechazó Aragorn  
– pues no se como nos las vamos a apañar...- suspiro Legolas tiritando- como no aguantemos hasta la cima....  
– vamos con ellos- dijo Aragorn empezando a caminar.  
Encontraron cuatro hobbits blancos y quietos como estatuas,tiritando  
– tenemos que llegar arriba porque no hay cuevas- explico Aragorn-...¿ estais coscientes??  
Ningun hobbit respondió. Aragorn paso una mano por delante de la cara de Pippin y, antes de que se diera cuenta, su diestra estaba aprisionada en los dientes del mediano.  
-¡¡AAAAAAAAHHH!!¿¡¡QUE HACES!!?- exclamo intentando soltar su mano de las fauces del hobbit  
– grujshjd- fue la respuesta del hobbit  
- ¡¡PERO SUELTAME YA,CACHO ANIMAL!!- grito desesperado Aragorn- ¡O ME SUELTAS O TE RAJO!  
El hobbit abrio un poco la boca y raudo el caballero saco su mano ensangrentada fuera del peligro  
- ¿ por que has hecho eso?!- pregunto el pobre Trancos momificando la mano.  
– Le siente Aragorn creé que ere en enemel!- (NdA: traduccion: Lo siento, Aragorn, creí que era un animal)  
-... tenemos que subir a la cima!- dijo Legolas (NdA: otra cosa no sabremos, pero lo de subir a la cima es que nos dan toda la informacion....)  
-¡ESTEMES HECHES CEBETES DE HIELE!- (NdA: estamos hechos cubitos de hielo)  
– UU ya se ve...- y cogieron a los cuatro hobbits (NdA: joe y luego no se hernian! Si los llevan todo el rato cogidos!xD )  
Tardaron dos horas en subir, pero lo consiguieron. Al llegar, cayeron rendidos encima de los medianos, quieres se derritieron rápidamente, Sam y Merry con el calor del elfo y Frodo y Pippin con el calor del hombre.  
Al dia siguiente la tormenta amaino, y los hobbits se despertaron temprano.  
– hum.... deliciosa manta- murmuro Sam sin abrir los ojos  
– si... sobre todo esta bolsa de agua caliente...- dijo Merry refiriendose a la entrepierna del elfo  
– si...- Sam abrio los ojos- ..¿¿??¡¡AH, QUE NO ES UNA BOLSA DE AGUA CALIENTE, MERRY!  
- ¿eh? Si,porque me esta calentando los pies....  
- ¡Merry,te estas refiriendo a los cataplines de Legolas!  
– ya...¿¿QUE?!!- dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe- jo,pues parecia una bolsa de agua caliente...  
– xD jajjaajajjaaja – rio Sam  
– pues tu tambien lo creias ¬¬  
- ¿ os importaria dejarme de pisar los huevos??  
- ¿que?.. oh, si si, claro...- respondio Merry, y una sonrisa rara aparecio en su rostro  
- ¬¬ vale... ¿donde esta Aragorn?  
– no se, ¿donde esta Pippin?  
–no se,¿ donde esta Frodo?  
- ¬¬ bueno, dejadlo – dijo el rubiales viendo a su amigo  
- ...¿Frodo? ¿ estas encima mio y no veo o es que se ha apagado la luz?- pregunto Pippin  
- .....  
-... ¿hola? ¡¡FRODO!!  
– ¡callate subnormal! ¡Es que no respiro!  
- ..ah, lo siento -se disculpo Aragorn levantándose- es que me dormí...  
– aaaaaaaaaaaaam...  
– bueno, todos despiertos?  
– si  
– pues...¡¡COOOOOOOOOOOOONGA!!- dijo Aragorn  
– o.ô?  
– o.ô?  
– o.ô?  
– o.ô?  
– o.ô?  
- ¬¬ bueno, que pasa, ya decía yo siempre que tantos días sin la civilización me caían mal...  
– unas papas antes de todo, ¡ y nada de rechistar! Todos a comer rápido y a callarse- dijo Sam mirando a Legolas y Aragorn,que pasado el shock de 30 segundos, se echaron a reir  
– vale, vale, sam, lo hemos pillado, jajaja- rio Legolas  
– eso espero- y Sam sirvió las patatas.


	9. Capítulo noveno

**_Muchos días con la Comunidad: Capítulo noveno_**

Después de una comida rápida ( a base de papas, porque no había otra cosa) marcharon otra vez, ahora a las montañas ( XD no me tiren tomates por favor que no me acuerdo nunca de cuantas montañas pasan )  
–Uf, como pesan las patatas...- se quejó Sam, escalando el primero de la fila.  
-¿Sí? Pues como te tires un pedo y nos tufes te enteras- advirtió Pippin, que le seguía.  
Merry y Frodo dejaron de escalar y miraron a Sam con cara interrogatoria.  
-...Yo no tengo la culpa de que me produzcan gases- se disculpó.  
–UU estos hobbits, siempre con sus costumbres- dijo Aragorn  
-Jeje..-rió Legolas  
-¬¬ No, costumbres de hobbits, no: costumbres de SAM- remarcó Frodo  
– ¬¬ Frodo, no son MIS costumbres  
– Nah, va a ser de las papas- dijo Merry- XDDDDD  
– No tienen nada de malo- reprochó Sam  
– que sí, que te calles ya- dijo el heredero de Gondor.  
Al llegar a la cima, vieron todo un paisaje...lleno de árboles grises.  
- ...Oh...que...bonito...- dijo casi preguntando Pippin.  
–UU lo han arruinado todo...- dijo Aragorn, y miró al elfo- ¡LEGOLAS, DEJA DE HACER EL SPIDERMAN!¡BAJA!  
-¿POR QUÉ?¡SE VE TODO DESDE AQUÍ!  
-¡ ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!¡BAJA, ESTÚPIDO!-exclamó Aragorn- ¿¡No ves que con el pelo rubio pareces una antorcha!  
-¬.¬ muy gracioso, pelo-punky- dijo Legolas bajando.  
- ¿a que sí? ¡qué chispa tengo!-sonrió Aragorn  
–Bueno, vale ya...-dijo el portador del anillo.- Oye, Pippin,¿ te pasa algo?  
– ¿a mííííííííííííííííí?¡hip!...No,no,no...estoy perfectamente..¡hip!..aunque lo del hipo es raro, raro, raro...- dijo Pippin como si estuviera bebido ( que lo estaba, pero vamos...)  
–Oô ?...Pippin, ¿¿has tomado algo?- preguntó Merry mirándole.  
– YOOOOO?...sí, me comí unas rosquillas... galletas...maría...  
-¿galletas María o marihuana?- cuestionó Aragorn.  
– Marihuana? Quién habló de marihuana?...¡hip!...bueno, si, un poquito...-señalando la cantidad con los dedos-... bueno, no, más- aumentando la distancia de los dedos-...bueno...-saca una bolsa de medio kilo.  
-¡PIPPIN, QUE ESO ES MUCHO!- gritó Frodo  
–Ya...¡ es que sabía a ketchupt!- se disculpó el hobbit  
–UU Dios...-dijo Aragorn- los hobbits son muy burros...  
Mientras, Frodo se acercó a Pippin.  
-...Legolas, ¿hay algún remedio para esto?-preguntó  
-...Creo que sí, pero no llevo un botiquín con medicinas para todos los casos,eh? Que voy ligero..  
– Ya, pero llevas bolsas de agua caliente, no? XDDD- dijo Merry  
- jeje... bueno, pues eso, que yo no tengo nada. Se quita en un par de días  
-¿ y vamos a tener que aguantarle hasta eso?- dijo Frodo sujetándole mientras Pippin jugueteaba con el...ANILLO.  
– A ver, Pippin,por lo menos me entenderás, no?- dijo despacio Aragorn  
-¿ que si voy a ir al Ahorramás?...no,¿no? ¿ no tenemos provisiones?- dijo Pippin  
–UU déjalo- suspiró su amigo Merry

bueno, mejor será que se duerma; por lo menos no nos dará la lata- sugirió Aragorn- Legolas, llévale tu  
-¿por qué yo?- preguntó el elfo  
-¬¬ porque sí, yo no le voy a llevar a cuestas...UU bueeeeeno, ¡pero tu me cubres las espaldas!-advirtió el rey-...bueh, y tú duérmete  
-...si todavía hay sol Ôo –observó Pippin- además, no soy un niño  
-¬¬ ¿pero tú te has comparado con los niños humanos? misma altura, misma edad. Fin. Ala, a sobar.  
-¿sobar? ¿hay Sobaitos? ¡QUE WAY! ¡Yo quiero de chocolate, que me gustan mucho- gritó el hobbit enmarihuanado con voz pastosa. En esto, Legolas cogió su arco y le dio en to' el cebollón con una de las puntas.  
–Mejor así  
–Serás elfo..- susurró Aragorn( el Hombre que susurraba a los Elfos XDDD)  
-¿y qué soy? ¬¬- preguntó Legolas.  
El elfo se giró hacia Aragorn para recibir una respuesta.  
–BUENO, VALE YA!- gritó Merry-¡PORRAS!vosotros antes discutíais?  
–hum.. no- respondieron ambos

¬¬ osea, que ahora que estáis en la Comunidad, a fastidiar, ¿no?  
–créeme, no es nuestra intención- aseguró el rubio.  
- . elfos  
- ¬¬ bueno, ¿os pican los elfos? ¿qué es lo que hacemos?  
– JODER, mayormente  
- ¬.¬ pues los hobbits no sois mejores...  
– no: somos SUPER mejores- reclamó Merry  
– Ya está bien, Legolas- dijo Aragorn.  
- ¬¬ empezó él- suspiró Legolas dándose la vuelta.  
– Claro, la culpa siempre para el mediano... – murmuró Merry.  
Mientras, Frodo estaba con Pippin y Sam.  
- .. Sam, ¿tú sabes alguna medicina?  
– Muchas, señor Frodo: las aspirinas, el jarabe...  
- ¬¬ Sam.  
- .. ¿Qué?... ¡ah, que cure eso! UU... no.  
– psé... Pippin, despierta...  
- ..¿eh? – el hobbit abrió los ojos, y, tras unos minutos, miró a Frodo...bueno, exactamente, al anillo, y no le quitó el ojo de encima.- O.O  
- ...¿Pippin?- dijo Sam pasando la mano por delante de la cara de su compañero.  
Pippin, en unos segundos agarró el anillo y tiró de él llevando a Frodo también.  
- ! ¡¡PIPPIN, LOCO! ¿QUÉ HACES! –gritó Frodo- ¿la Marihuana se te subió al cerebro o qué? ¡Suelta ahora mismo el anillo!  
- ¡NO!¡ ESSS... MÍÍÍÍO!- exclamó Pip tirando más fuerte.  
- ¿Qué! ¡Que me ahogas, animal! ¡Merry, dale una cerveza, a ver si se calma!  
- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Merry mirándole, y vio el lío- ¡¡PIPPIN, QUE NO ES UNA HOBBIT, QUE ES TU PRIMO, PRINGAO!  
- ¿ Tan desesperado está el pobre para tirarse a Frodo?- preguntó Legolas.  
Aragorn, que veía las intenciones del mediano maniático, había ido a ayudar.  
– A ver, Pippin, intentemos razonar: ¿para qué quieres el anillo?  
-¡ ESS... MI TESSOROOOOO! ¡¡ES SOLO MÍO!  
-¡ Dámelo, dámelo!- gritaba Frodo.  
- ¡Pippin, Tío, vale ya!- suspiraba Merry.  
¡ QUIERO QUE PAREIS, QUE QUIERO COMEEER!¡¡Y quiero comer YA!- OPINABA Sam.  
- ¡Has tomado mucha marihuana, Pippin! ¡Eres un insensato!  
- ¡¡MI TESORO!  
- ¡DÁMELO!  
- ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

¡PIPPIN, TENGO HIERBAS PARA FUMAR!¡VEN!  
- ¡YA VALE, HOBBIT! ¡Suelta el anillo y deja de ahogar a Frodo!- exclamó Aragorn agarrando al mediano.  
- ¡¡NO!¡¡ ME QUITAN EL TESORO! Hay que mataaar... no, no, le darán el tesoro a Pippin... noooo, lo quieren para ellos... ¡NO!¡ ES MI TESORO!...querrás decir NUESTRO tesoro... sí, eso quería decir, nuestro... para los dosss...  
– O.o...  
- ¡Legolas!- dijo Aragorn.  
Como si hubiera habido una explosión, todos se callaron al oír al elfo, que, con el arco en posición y apuntando a Pippin, había dicho:   
- Basta o te juro que te quedas con una flecha atravesando tu cabeza.


	10. Capítulo décimo

Muchos días con la Comunidad: capítulo décimo 

El pobre hobbit se quedó de piedra, y se puso muy pálido.  
– Suéltalo, YA- advirtió Legolas.  
Pippin soltó a Frodo... ¡muy-rápido! Y éste se apartó deprisa, junto a trancos.  
– Bueno, mejor así...- dijo Legolas bajando el arco. Pero cuando se descuidó, Pippin se le tiró (**_xDDD ¡¡esperen a seguir leyendo!_**) a la cabeza haciéndole heridas con una piedra.  
- ¡¡LEGOLAS!- dijo Aragorn acercándose. Sacó su espada, por si acaso y agarró al hobbit.  
- ¡PIPPIN!¡HAZ CASO!¡COMO NO TE CONTROLES, TE ATAREMOS!  
-... lo que no sé es de dónde sacó la marihuana, no me lo explico...- reflexionó Frodo.  
– "Legolas, ¿estás bien?- preguntó en élfico Aragorn. La "criatura" no contestó.- ¡Legolas! ¡Contesta! ¡COMO LE HAYAS MATADO TE HARÉ LO MISMO A TI!- le gritó con furia a Pippin.  
- ¬¬ No tenia derecho a apartarme de mi tesoro...  
Sam, corriendo, le metió unas flores azules en la boca.  
- ¡¡AGGG!- gimió Pippin de asco, pero Sam le cerró la boca he hizo que tragara.glub-... ¿pero qué haces! ¡Me has quitado el gusto!¡ Ya no podré comer rosquillas al estilo mi abuela!  
- ¡Has vuelto!- gritó Merry.  
– Sí, pero no durará mucho tiempo- dijo en tono sombrío Aragorn-, porque Legolas no contesta, ¿sabes?  
- ... La brutalidad natural del hobbit...- se disculpó el acusado**_. ( XDDDDD¡JAJAJAJJA! Lo que nos pudimos reír Aredhel, Gilrain y yo... en la diana...xDDD_**)  
- ¬¬ bueno, pues tal vez esa brutalidad no exista si muere el que la creó...- dijo Elessar.- Legolas... Cagüen, Pippin ¡mira lo que has hecho! ¡subnormal!  
- ...Aragorn...  
- ¿? ¡¡ESTAS VIVO!  
- ¬¬ "No, si te parece estoy muerto..."..ay...  
– "¿Estás bien?"  
– "Creo que esa pregunta sobra..."  
– " Siempre tan cachondillo... cacho herida tienes en la cabeza...¿ tienes alguna venda?  
- .. no...  
– Ejem, ejem...- se aclaró la garganta Pippin.-... oye, Legolas, lo siento...  
- ¿Que lo sientes? ¿¡QUE LO SIENTES!... pues yo también . La próxima vez te agradecería que no me saltaras con una piedra en la mano...  
- ¬¬ es la brutalidad del hob...  
– " Del hobbit, sisisisisisi, venga, Legolas, te ayudo, ven..."  
Frodo estaba sentado en una piedra mirando el anillo.  
- ¡Eh, Frodo!- gritó Merry- ven, te estás perdiendo lo mejor, ¿qué haces?  
– Mirar el tesoro...digo, anillo...¿ Qué digo?¿ T-E-S-O-R-O?¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO PARANOICO!¡¡Y LOCO!(**_por cierto, que no me acuerdo de qué ponía para los pensamientos, así que ahora pongo asteriscos xDD_**)  
Pasó una semana desde ese incidente.  
- .. hay hambre- se quejó Pippin.  
¿Otra vez?¡ Nos hemos parado hace cinco minutos!  
– Ya... pero es que sólo hemos comido pan...  
– UU ... ¿qué tal andáis los demás?  
– Bueno... un poco zigzagueando, pero yo creo que de nada sirve... – opinó Merry.  
– Mal... podríamos parar en algún pueblo- sugirió Sam.  
- ¬¬ lo del pueblo no es el problema, Sam.  
- ¿Qué opinas tú, Frodo?- preguntó Legolas  
- ... U.U Sí, mejor parar en algún sitio¬¬ a ver si les dan un cacho pedrusco para que no hagan la digestión.- se quejó el portador.  
Llegaron a un pueblo, al parecer de hombres, y muy racistas, que miraban a los medianos y al elfo con malos ojos.  
- ... Aragorn, no creo que sea muy prudente quedarse aquí...- susurró Merry.  
– Tiene razón, en este pueblo no parecen aceptarnos- opinó Legolas, poniéndose a los hobbits delante para cubrirles las espaldas.  
– No os preocupéis. Si empiezan los problemas nos iremos- dijo Aragorn.  
Al pasar por un bar, todos se le quedaron mirando al grupito y se callaron. Uno tiró un vaso de chupitos a la cabeza del elfo, haciéndole una pequeña herida. Éste miró a Aragorn( ¬¬).  
- ¬¬ ¡Bueno, vale ya! Dejadles en paz, que no os han hecho nada.  
– Ya, pero los hobbits nos robaban las cosechas- dijo de mala gana el tabernero- y los elfos mataban los rebaños.  
–" pues mira que lo dudo..."- susurró Legolas.  
- ¿Y tienen que ser precisamente ELLOS?- preguntó Aragorn.  
– Bah, todos son iguales...  
- ..em.. Elessar, ¿a que nos vamos ya?- preguntó Merry viendo que un gorilón desenvainaba su cuchillo.  
- ... sí, claro que sí... no hay mñas remedio.  
– Eso, no vayan a empezar a dar guantazos a todo el que se acerque...  
– Tenemos dos opciones- dijo Pippin-: una es irnos ahora mismo.  
- ...¿ Y la segunda?  
– Tirarles a Frodo y que se lo coman xDDD.  
- ¬¬ eso no me hizo gracia, primo..  
- A mí si xDDD  
– Vamos- murmuró el elfo a los medianos.  
Es lo que se dice dar dos pasos, oír la hoja de una espada y salir pitando como las balas.  
– Vale, hemos solucionado ese problema- dijo Pippin, parándose- ¡PERO YO SIGO TENIENDO HAMBRE!  
- ¬¬ y todos.  
– Jo, ¿éste viaje no se acaba nunca o qué? ¡ Me voy a traumatizar! .  
- Frodo, tranquiiiiiilo... – dijo Merry sentándose a su lado.- No te va a pasar eso a estas alturas... más que nada porque ya lo estás, así que dudo que te puedas traumatizar dos veces...  
– O.ô eso no es un consuelo, créeme...  
– Dejaos de discusiones... me acabo de acordar de que tengo pan élfico ( **_xDD "bread leeeeeeeembs", JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!_**!)  
- . Legolas, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero much... que eres mi mejor amigo?- dijo Pippin.  
- ¬.¬ pelota- murmuraron Merry y Sam.  
– U.U sí, ya lo habías mencionado antes, cuando saqué del bolsillo de atrás un caramelo medio chupado y con pelusilla... Aragorn, prepara la espada, que esto es imposible de partir.  
- ... como me quede sin dientes te denuncio y te quedo en bolas- dijo Pippin, pero agarró una navaja que tenía.  
– Toma, y no pidas más porque no hay- advirtió Legolas.  
- ... ¿y esto es pan?- preguntó Pippin después de morderlo- ... parece un pedrusco, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?  
- ¬.¬ de un bolsillo- respondió cansinamente el elfo.  
– ahhhh...está...bueno, rico, en lo que cabe...- aseguró el hobbit. Cogió un palo y pinchó el pan en él.- ¿Se puede tomar a modo de Chupachups?  
– UU como gustes.  
– Quien quiera agua, ajo- dijo trancos.  
- ¿Cómo que ajo? ¿El ajo lleva agua? A mi siempre me pareció seco.. - opinó Sam.  
– Nah, olvídalo...  
– UU po vale...  
Todos comieron su porción en silencio. Legolas miraba al horizonte, Frodo estaba empanao' fijándose, a lo lejos, en Mordor, Pippin jugueteaba con la comida, Merry tragaba sin demasiado entusiasmo, Sam comía demasiado ansioso pasa satisfacerse con tu trozo sin apartar la vista de Frodo y Aragorn les observaba a todos.  
- ... "El ojo del enemigo está cada vez más cerca..."- susurró Legolas, más para sí mismo que para nadie.  
– Sí, pero le podemos hacer frente- le sonrió Aragorn.  
- ..¿ Alguien quiere zopa?- preguntó Sam.  
– O.ô ¿ zopa ?¿sopa de qué?- cuestionó Merry.  
– Sopa de lata UU la acabo de encontrar. Caducó cuando llegamos a Rivendell, pero bueno.  
– O.O... vale, con tal de comer algo... – dijo Pippin.  
– Si vas con ese plan, Pip, ¿por qué no te comes una piedra? Es más económico.  
- ¬¬ y si seguimos así, ¿por qué no te tiras al primer volcán que veas? Harías bien a la Comarca...  
- ¬¬...  
- .. eh...¿ eso es para los seis?- preguntó Legolas, cogiendo el bote- ¡Pero si sólo tiene 60 ml!  
- ¿ Qué más da?- protestó Pippin- tocamos a 10 ml cada uno. ¡Encima te quejarás! 10 ml para ti solo...  
– Es igual, si yo no como, podéis repartir lo mío... – dijo Aragorn  
Legolas abrió el bote, y vio una masa pegajosa, medio verde.  
– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O.O!¡¡POR ELROND, QUE ASCO! Te acompaño en el sentimiento, Aragorn...  
– zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
– U-U Sam ya está sopa...  
- ¿Sopa?¿ qué quieres decir?- Pippin miró a Aragorn.  
- ¬¬ Pippin, ¡es-una-forma-de-hablar!  
- ¿Y es que no te vale con la lengua normal y el élfico?  
- ¬.¬ " Hobbits..."


	11. Capítulo undécimo

Muchos días con la Comunidad: Undécimo capítulo

Pasados unos días, después de rendirse a buscar comida, siguieron caminando, más callados de lo normal.  
-... esto está muy desanimado- dijo Pippin- ¿por qué no cantamos?  
– Pippin, estamos intentando ahorrar fuerzas- dijo Merry.  
– Venga, me se una canción- siguió Pippin ignorando a su amigo- _Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña...  
_-¡¡ ESA NO!¡¡ NO ME GUSTAN LAS ARAÑAS!- gritó Frodo, aterrado al pensar que ese ser se lo podía restregar de esa manera.  
– Esto... vale, quizá otra... _Aserejé, ja, dejé, de ser hereje, sebi nouva_...  
– O.ô ¿ dejé de ser hejere ?- preguntó Sam, incrédulo.  
- ¬¬ vale, no cantamos...  
– Mejor, si quieres que te diga la verdad- dijo el elfo.  
– Pues no quiero, gracias.  
Pasaron por un bosque muy húmedo**_( por fin, demos gracias a que no es otra montaña xDxD_**), que parecía deshabitado, pero... calleron en una hondonada tapada con hojas.  
- ¡! ( Todos)  
Al mirar para arriba, vieron asomarse al agujero cabezas con barba y trenzas.  
– Anda, ¡enanos!- exclamó Legolas con una sonrisita- ¿qué hay?  
-¡ Un elfo cayó en la trampa, vivaaaaaa! Lo podremos matar para obtener la victoria de los enanos.  
– Bonita forma de hacer amigos...- susurró Merry.  
– Sí, no es lo que se dice un recibimiento en el que te echan flores por encima...- compartió Pippin.  
- ¿ Quiénes serán los otros?- preguntó otro enano.  
– Yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathor, él Legolas, del Reino de los Bosques, y ellos son hobbits, de la Comarca.  
- ¬¬ ¿Y a mi qué? ¡Hemos cazado a un elfo!  
-... ¿ podríais sacarnos de aquí?- preguntó Frodo mirando hacia arriba.  
– Claro...  
Les echaron unas cuerdas y les ayudaron a subir, pero cuando le tocó el turno a Legolas le cortaron la cuerda.  
- ¡Eh!¡ Se ha roto la cuerda!- exclamó éste.  
– Tú cállate no protestes, te quedas ahí.  
Legolas intentó subir por sus propios medios, pero cinco enanos le apuntaron con ballestas. Aragorn sacó su espada y se la alargó a su compañero (**_siempre pensando en todo xDxD ¡anda que también tiene narices alargarle la hoja de la espada!_**)  
- ¡Eh, tú! ¿Que crees que estás haciendo?  
– él viene con nosotros. Es parte del grupo, y tiene que cumplir su misión.  
- ¿ Y cuál es el grupo: Los seis fantásticos?- se burló uno.  
- ¬¬ No.  
-... Vale, os lo podéis llevar, pero uno de nosotros os acompañará para traerlo de vuelta cuando acabe su misión. ¡GIMLI!  
- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó otro de los mismos con hacha.  
– Tú irás con ellos.  
- ...- Frodo miró a Aragorn.  
– UU  
- ¿?- el elfo miró su "guardián", y se tragó una carcajada- "¿ Y este es el que supuestamente me va a devolver al poblado? Qué chiste más malo, ¿no?xD"  
– Shh. Legolas- dijo trancos.  
– "¿ Por qué? ¿ Temes que me entiendan? XD"  
– Eh, luego nos contáis el chiste- dijo Sam.  
– Oye,¿ vosotros sois más pequeños que nosotros o solo me lo parece?- preguntó ni corto ni perezoso Pippin.  
Todos le miraron con una cara de querer morderle, y Merry le tapó la boca.  
- ¿Sopa?

... Gimli, no hace falta que no me quites el ojo de encima, no me voy a escapar. Además, ¿me vas a entregar?- añadió.  
- ¬¬ claro que sí, no perderé esta oportunidad- exclamó el enano.  
-UU Legolas es de fiar- Aconsejó Aragorn.  
– Ya, pero lo dices porque eres su amigo- protestó el enano.  
– Oh,¿ Queréis dejadlo ya? ¡estamos intentando tranquilizarnos!- advirtió Sam.  
- ¬¬ ¡Bueno, pero no me aplastes!- dijo Gimli- sólo conversábamos...  
En fin ,así siguieron con el enano muchos días, y siempre discutiendo, para variar.  
-¡ Que yo prefiero las salchichas muy echas, narices! – dijo Gimli posando el pie en una piedra.  
– ¡Bueno, pues allá tú, que a mi me da igual!- protestaba Legolas mirándole- ¿A mí qué me importa si las comes con ketchup o con nata? ¡Ni soy tu chef ni quiero serlo!  
- ¬.¬ ¡Hombre, por supuesto que nunca dejaría mi comida a manos de un chef ELFO!  
– UU Eres un racista, Gimli- susurró Frodo- ¿Por qué desprecias a los elfos?  
– Porque son estúpidos, y encima la gomina huele muy mal- añadió.  
- ¬¬ No llevamos gomina- siguió protestando Legolas.  
– Pues lo parece...- dijo sin querer Pippin- ...Uy...  
- ¬¬  
- "Creo que te están poniendo Verde xD"- rió Aragorn.  
– U.U "Por favor, Elessar, tú también no..."- dijo el elfo.  
- ¬¬ No habléis élfico- ordenó Gimli- Me pone nervioso, no sé lo que decís.  
– Lógico- dijo Merry.  
- ¡Calla, hobbit!  
– Me llamo M-E-R-R-Y- dijo despacio éste, pero vocalizando cada letra.  
- ¬¬ Pues vale, yo G-I-M-L-I- Dijo igual el enano.  
– Ya lo sabía.  
– Pues yo no.  
– Pues eres un memo.- Se metió Pippin.  
- ¬¬ pues tú más.  
– Pues eso también lo sabía- dijo Merry.  
-¡JOPE, SABELOTODO!¿ Qué no sabes tú? ¿eh? ¿Eh?¿ Eh?¡ A VER, QUE SE OIGA!- estalló Gimli.  
- ...¿Sopa?  
– U.U Estúpido. ¡Deja ya la sopa!  
- ¡Vale ya, por favor! ¡Siempre con lo mismo! – se quejó Aragorn.  
– Sólo he preguntado...  
– UU ¿Así cómo puede alguien estar tranquilo? – suspiró Frodo.- Vamos a descansar un rato.  
Todos se sentaron en círculo, mirándose entre ellos u observando el cielo.

Por cierto, ¿cuál es esa misión tan importante que tenías que cumplir?- preguntó Gimli.  
– Creo que no es asunto tuyo... – dijo Sam en un murmullo.  
- ¡Claro que sí que es asunto mío! Es más, ¡si se trata de ir a guerras, Gimli, hijo de Gloid ( **_No me maten si no escribí correctamente el nombre, es que no me leí el libro! ¬¬ y si quieren mi opinión, no es culpa mía, que conste. _**) está más que dispuesto!  
- ...- Legolas y Aragorn se miraron entre sí. Luego, miraron al enano.  
- ..¿ Qué pasa?- preguntó Merry.  
– Nada... Gimli, ¿ nos dejarías hablar un momento?- dijo Legolas.  
-... Claro.- dijo, y se alejó.  
– Bien, ¿ qué pasa?- cuestionó Pippin dando un chupetón a la pipa.  
– Nada, sólo quería que se fuera.  
- ¬.¬ Legolas, para ser un orejas largas eres de mente cortita- regañó Merry.  
– Buenooo, pues si empezamos con eso imagina quién saldrá mal parado...  
– Tú, seguramente- concluyó Aragorn.  
– UU Aragorn.  
– Que.  
– Cierra- la- boca.  
- ¬¬ Bah...  
Gimli les miraba de lejos con interés, pero viendo posarse sobre él unas cuatas miradas frías se dio la vuelta.  
– Oye... se me ocurre una cosa...- dijo Pippin.  
– O.O ¡No me lo creo! ¿A ti?– Bromeó Merry.  
-¬¬... Podríamos echar a correr y dejarle plantado aquí- propuso -, ¡con sus piernas no nos alcanzaría nunca!  
- ¬¬ Excelente idea, bravo, échate flores...  
- ¿ Pero tú te crees que esto es una cita? Pirado.- reprendió Frodo con los ojos en blanco.  
– Es una opción...  
– Vamos a seguir con el camino hacia Mordor...- El príncipe del Bosque Negro se levantó.  
- ¡Si, y cantamos!  
– ¡¡Canciones NO!- dijeron al unísono Merry, Sam y Frodo- y a ver si nos hemos explicado con claridad: ¡nada- de- canciones!- dijo este último.  
- ¿ Por qué? Puede ser divertido...- dijo Legolas. Trancos le miró y se extraño: los ojos del elfo brillaban como los de un demonio a punto de hacer una travesura, ese brillo nunca lo había visto en él.- ¡Eh, Gimli, ven!  
El enano se acercó y empezaron a caminar.  
- ¿Qué quieres, elfo?  
– Vamos a jugar a las canciones- informó Sam.  
– Y creo que todos deberíamos participar- opinó trancos.  
– Porque sino no tiene gracia- terminó Frodo.  
– O.ô ¿¿y...?  
– Que te toca bailar La Macarena xDDDD- rió Legolas.  
- ¬¬ ¡Si, hombre! ¡Baila tu una canción de Los Pitufos, no te digo! O, mejor, de Los Pequeguays.  
– Vale: _Coco wawa, coco wawa, coco coco wa_... Ahora tú.  
- ¬¬ y vas y te lo crees, pues no eres tonto ni ná...  
– O.O No me lo puedo creer... – dijo una voz. Todos miraron a Frodo, extrañados.- He...¡ HEMOS LLEGADO A MORDOR!  
Era verdad: una gran fortaleza negra se extendía ante sus ojos, rodeado por una fuerte muralla, y con todo tipo de criaturas bestiales y horrendas.  
-... Muy bien, genio- dijo Pippin a Aragorn- a ver que hacemos, porque somos siete para unos dos millones de bichejos...  
– Oh, venga, ¿y te quejas?- dijo Gimli.- La mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, ¡me gusta!  
– A mi no...- dijo Frodo dando un paso atrás.  
– Frodo, no te tienes por qué preocupar...  
- ¿Que no? ¿ Tu has mirado bien? Ponte los lupos...  
– No me interrumpas ¬¬... como decía, no te preocupes, porque como somos los protagonistas nadie nos va a dejar morir...  
– Ya, pero ya viste lo que le pasó a Boromir...  
- ¡¡JOPE, FRODO, CIERRA ESA BOCA QUE TIENES!ESTAMOS INTENTANDO ACABAR UN FIC Y TU PONIENDO PEGAS! ... perdón, un lapsus, no corras... ejem, por lo que íbamos...  
como por arte de magia, aparecieron Barbol y sus amigos, un ejército de hombres y elfos con Elrond al frente y el ejército de muertos. Al frente de todo el pelotón, se encontraba Gandalf  
- ¡GANDALF!- exclamó Frodo con alegría de ver al viejo.  
Sólo recibió una sonrisa por parte del mago.  
– A ver, organicémonos- dijo raudo Aragorn:- cuando el camino esté libre, La Comunidd irá hacia el Monte del Destino y protegerá PASE LO QUE PASE al portador( **_un buen plan xDDDD_**)  
– Debemos permanecer unidos, porque quien se quede atrás, morirá- dijo Legolas.  
– Bien, vamos all...  
– Agaron- dijo una voz femenina.  
La Comunidad se dio la vuelta y vio tres elfas armadas acercándose.  
– Nosotras también queremos participar en la lucha- dijo Aredhel- y, si los miembros de esta comunidad lo permiten, ayudaremos a que el anillo llegue a ser destruido.  
-... No veo ningún inconveniente, pero si morís...  
– Morir será una gran aventura si se vive con valor- le cortó Eámanë.  
– No nos quedaremos atrás- afirmó Gilraen sacando su espada.  
– Pues entonces, que empiece la guerra- dijo Gimli levantando el hacha.  
La lucha comenzó. Los guerreros humanos, que combatían junto a los elfos, luchaban con todas sus defensas, aunque con un arma más poderosa que el guerrero más fuerte de Sauron: el ansia de vivir.  
En cuanto la Comunidad encontró un hueco entre los del otro bando, se lanzaron hacia en corazón de Mordor. Enseguida divisaron el Monte.  
Los orcos aparecían en el camino, pero no les detuvieron. Las tres hermanas, Gilraen, Eámanë y Aredhel clavaban sin pensárselo dos veces su espada contra la piel de sus enemigos, y los cuatro hobbits tampoco se quedaban por los talones ( **_bueno, eso habría que discutirlo... _**): ayudban en todo lo que podían, pero sin pararse.  
Por fin, llegaron al precipicio que se levantaba encima de la lava. Frodo se acercó más, y, abriendo la mano, echó el condenado anillo al fuego, donde las brasas hicieron brillar sus inscripciones hasta que finalmente, murió.  
Una semana después, los hobbits fueron a Gondor para celebrar la coronación de Aragorn, donde éste eligió a la mortal Arwen como esposa, y donde Legolas (**_ya de paso_**) también fue coronado rey del Bosque Negro.Las primas de Legolas fueron nombradas guerreras reales de Rivendell y los hobbits obtuvieron el título de caballeros.  
Nada mas llegar a Hobbiton, Sam se le declaró a Rosi, y vivieron muy felices.  
Por fin en casa...- pensó Frodo- no creo que me vuelva a ir de juerga nunca más...

FIN

NdA: ¡Por fin lo acabé! Había escrito una despedida bonita, pero el Word se me chafó ¬.¬ vaya mierda... bueno, espero que os halla gustado, sobre todo por las tonterías, y os recomiendo leer mis otros fics, que no son para chuparse los dedos pero son cómicos y entretenidos.¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y si porfi me mandan review's les besare los pies UU.  
Eámanë Súrion.


End file.
